specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Your Team
Your Team is the sixth episode of season 4 and the 30th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on March 11th, 2018. Plot The episode begins in the Mirror Universe on a holodeck, where Mirror Universe's Mila is training the other girls from Yusma's former army. Lauryn, China, Lorena and Nelianny Isabel are kissing replicas of Yusma until the four holographic replicas transform into replicas of Regent Andrea and the four girls attack them. Mila stops this programme and says: "You must be faster!". Lauryn says: "Your training is harder than Yusma's!", and Mila says: "You don't have to complain if you want to defeat Andrea". Lorena says: "She's right, you're very hard!", and Mila says: "Very well, you've worked a lot today, we're done. You can rest…" and leaves. Lauryn says: "I'm tired of this work, Andrea will kill us if she wants. That's why I propose you to leave this revenge against her and make a new life. What do you think?", and Lorena says: "What about Mila?". Lauryn says: "We'll leave her alone", and Lorena replies: "You're right, Lauryn. I agree with you. We must tell Mila that we'll no longer be part of her war. Do you all agree?" and they all say yes. Lorena, at this moment, is called by Mila and tells the other girls: "Mila wants to speak with us", and Lauryn says: "Tell her to go to hell!". Lorena says: "At least let me talk to her, I'll tell her everything…". Lorena explains to Mila that they have to leave the mission to defeat Andrea, because they no longer want to go through with this and they don't have the same idea of revenge that Mila has. Mila says: "Go ahead, but if Andrea manages to kill you, I won't be able to protect you any more. But you have to know that you can't defend yourselves without my training. Do you want to go?" and Lorena says yes, and says: "Mila, our team is dissolved. Goodbye!". In the ship 07, 22, 0, Carla and Jordi Alejos García are getting ready to go to Argentina and speak with Jordi Alejos García's friends. 22 and 0 will go virtually, and Carla will stay on the ship to control the supercomputer. Carla virtualises 22 and 0, and teleports Jordi Alejos García to Argentina. In a house, Jordi Alejos García and the officers of the 07 meet with three friends who are trusted, and they all explain the situation. They must rescue the kidnapped girls, and to do so they must find Alxy Frankz's base. 22 proposes to Jordi Alejos García's three friends to come aboard the ship 07, and the three men accept. 22 says that they have information about the girls, since they took some documents from the Golf hotel in Argentina. One of the men says: "Have you been at the Golf Hotel recently? A month ago it was assaulted by strange men!". 22 says: "Let's talk on my ship"… In the Mirror Universe, Lauryn and China are walking quietly down the street when someone comes to pick them up. That someone kills China, takes Lauryn, knocks her unconscious and carries her to a transport sphere. There she meets Andrea and Melina, and they want to know information and data about Mila and her plans against her. Lauryn says that she and the other girls are no longer part of the army against her, they've decided that they'll live a normal life without thinking of revenge. Andrea laughs and says: "I'll let you go if you tell me everything I want to know. What are Mila's plans?". Lauryn says that she doesn't know, and Andrea says: "Where's Mila's base?". Lauryn says: "Give me a map of Barcelona and I'll tell you". Andrea says: "From our universe or from the universe of the fucking 22?", and Lauryn says: "From ours". Andrea carries a map, and Lauryn tells her where Mila's base is. Andrea says: "Thanks", but suddenly kisses her. When the kiss ends, Lauryn falls to the floor, dead. Andrea tells Melina: "The kiss was to verify that she was telling the truth, using the Teremedosian skills that I've learned with a mind meld that I did with Yusma. The kiss was also to kill her, that's to say, I wear the killer lipstick, we can't kiss or you'll die, all right?". Melina says: "Very good, but take it off soon, I want to kiss you…", but Andrea says: "At the moment I won't take it off, I must kill someone else!"… On the 07, one of Jordi Alejos García's friends explains that someone entered the Golf hotel in Argentina shortly before the officers of the 07 entered, that's to say, something isn't going well. 0 says: "But from there we took information about Mila's sisters, do you think this data is fake?", and 22 says: "I'll check the files." 22 opens the computer in the meeting room and opens the files with the information of the girls, and sees that everything's fake, fake information. 0 says: "But I've gone ahead: I've found the coordinates of four of the kidnapped sisters. I'm sorry, the fifth one is dead…" and 22 says: "Really?". 0 says that they're in the Sahara desert, but there they were once and they fell into a trap. One of the three friends says: "We have to go there!", and the other two say: "Yes!". Then, Jordi Alejos García says: "We'll all go, do you agree?". 22 says: "It's dangerous, you don't know who Andrea is!". But Jordi Alejos García says: "I do know who she is, and I want to face her. If we don't get together, we'll lose!". 22 says: "Very good, but you have to know that I have the feeling that this will end in a disaster…", and 0 says: "Can I talk to my brother in private?". The others leave, and 0 says: "He's a suicidal madman, we can't do this mission, Andrea or Alxy Frankz will kill us just when we'll approach the door!". 22 says: "That's why we'll go virtually. Let's do it!"… On the 07 everyone prepares the mission, 22 and 0 will go virtually to Alxy Frankz's base in the Sahara desert while Jordi Alejos García and his three friends will go with the teleporter. They'll carry holographic security officers to be able to buy time. Meanwhile, Carla will stay on the ship 07 in case the plan fails, so she can get them out of there if there's any problem. Carla virtualises 22 and 0 to the Sahara desert, and when they arrive, Carla teleports Jordi Alejos García, his friends and the holograms. Everyone enters the base, hidden with a mobile holo-emitter. So far no one has seen them, and they move on. Suddenly, 0 disappears. 22 is worried about his brother, when he calls him saying that he has gone ahead again and was teleported to the place where the girls are. Some Daleks appear and attack 0, but 0 uses a power to make a shield and manages to send all Mila's four sisters to the 07, with the teleporter and with Carla's help. 0 wants to warn 22 saying they already have the sisters, but becomes devirtualised due to an attack by a Dalek. Carla then tells 22 that the mission is over, but a wall falls from the ceiling and separates Jordi Alejos García and his friends from 22. Someone kills the three friends and catches Jordi Alejos García… On the 07, the officers of the ship are talking about what happened in the mission in the Sahara desert. 0 says he was right, and 22 says that fortunately they've recovered the four kidnapped girls. 0 says that Jordi Alejos García has been captured because he has risked doing this mission any way, and Regent Andrea and Alxy Frankz are much stronger. 22 doesn't know what Andrea will do with Jordi Alejos García, she could torture him and extract information about them, since before he was on her side. 0 says: "Are you sure that he won't say anything to Andrea?" and 22 says: "No. But for now we'll plan what we'll do with the girls. We can't take them to Earth, because we can't change Mila's life. That's why I propose that they live freely in a house in Bàrcinon, on planet Teremedó. Is that all right with you?" and 0 says yes, it's a good idea. Then 0 says: "And Jordi Alejos García, what will we do with him? Will we rescue him?". 22 says: "I hope I'm right… Look for him on Earth, starting in the Sahara desert. But be careful when you do it, since we don't know why Andrea wanted him alive. I hope we don't fall into a trap…". 22 says that now what they'll do is go to Teremedó and give a home to three of the girls they've rescued (Adriana, Lucía and Mariana), with the help of Pulá and the mayor of Bàrcinon. Melina's counterpart will stay in the ship 07 at the moment. The 07 goes to Teremedó to do this mission… At Alxy Frankz's base, Andrea and Alxy Frankz have Jordi Alejos García in a bed and they're torturing him, using very painful torture tools. Andrea says: "Dear Jordi, I'll tell you one last time. We've shared many adventures together, our relationship has been very special. If you're still a man and have respect for our moments together, you'll tell me what we want to know. Do you want to help your former friend?", but Jordi Alejos García only says: "You may as well kill me now, your methods to convince me won't work. Any torture that you make me will only serve to accelerate my death, something I know you want…". Andrea says: "We'll kill you soon, but first I'll tell you something else: did you know that your friend Admiral 22 is an alien? He has hypnotic powers. I made a mind meld with his counterpart before he died, therefore I have the same hypnotic powers. I'll get all the information I want and then I'll kill you. You don't leave me an alternative, I wanted you to finish well…", and then Andrea kisses Jordi Alejos García. He dies, since she had the killer lipstick, and tells Alxy Frankz and Melina: "I had to kiss this fucking traitor, but I have all the information I wanted. I can take off my lipstick. With this information, we three will defeat Admiral 22…" and they laugh. In Bàrcinon, on planet Teremedó, 22 and 0 are meeting with experts in Teremedosian mind melds, and these men say that they no longer need to look for Jordi Alejos García, he has died. However, Andrea has information about 22 and his team, since before he died, she has kissed him to make a mind meld with him. 22 receives a call from Pulá, saying that the house of the rescued girls is ready. 22 and 0 say goodbye to the Teremedosian experts, and go to the place where Pulá has prepared the girls' house. When they arrive, some Pulá officers tell 22 that they've prepared everything to give the girls a life on Teremedó, and they'll have enough money to be able to live in Bàrcinon. 22 tells the girls: "Do you like Teremedó, my planet?", and one of the girls says: "It's very cosy". A Pulá officer says: "We've also placed a protection in the house to prevent someone from kidnapping them again. You can already be sure that not even a perception filter can cross this protection, Robert has helped us create the protection!", and 22 says: "Robert?". The officer says yes, and says that they'll live safely in Bàrcinon, that's to say, the officers of the 07 can rest easy. 22 says: "If you need help with the relocation of the people who live in the uninhabitable places of the planet, I'll help you", returns to the 07 and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:El teu equip es:Tu equipo fr:Ton équipe gl:O teu equipo it:La tua squadra pt:A tua equipa ro:Grupul tău ru:Твоя команда